Training and Marriage Guide For New Players in CN
Training An essential part of Criminal Nations is training. Without proper training, you will be to weak to defend yourself from players attacking you to gain experience. There are three gyms in which to train in. REGULAR GYM CRYSTAL GYM (green link, donator option)--gives better stats than the regular gym and uses crystals to train. This gym is for players that have purchased donator packs or have bought donator days from other players in the game. MEMBERS GYM (yellow link, VIP option)--gives the best stats from training. This gym is only available to players who have purchased VIP packs or have bought VIP days from other players in the game. You need stats following your level and there are many recommended stats which fits you level. To be stronger then anyone you need stats like these: +~Level 20: 600k each Stat +~Level 38: 1m Each Stat +~Level 50: 5m Each Stat +~Level 75: 10-15m Each Stat +~Level 100: 20-25m Each Stat +~Level 150: 50-60m Each Stat +~Level 200: 100-120m Each Stat +~Level 300: 200-250m Each Stat ¥~A Weaker Level may consist Stats Such as These: +~Level 20: 50k each Stat +~Level 38: 100k Each Stat +~Level 50: 250k Each Stat +~Level 75: 600k Each Stat +~Level 100: 3m Each Stat +~Level 150: 20m Each Stat +~Level 200: 55m Each Stat +~Level 300: 75-100m Each Statt There are two paths to go stronger meaning stay low level for a long time. Or higher level meaning keep leveling with no stats. A lower level that has Stats can easily take a Higher Level with No Stats down. Stats are very important in this game. Its true the higher the level the more stats you get, but you will get killed by Elite Players stronger and better then you all the time then. Things that effect your training are your current game level, energy and will. You will get the best training from 100% energy and 100% will. Will is also linked to your housing. On the Estate link located on the Explore page, you can see the amount of will each house has. The larger and more expensive the house is, the better your training will be at 100% energy and 100% will. As you increase in game levels, you training will increase as well. When training, you need these basic things: +~Cash or Will Potions/Will Shots +~Penicillin (to cure the STD's from the Whore House) if you are not using Will Potions or Will Shots +~Crystals (VERY IMPORTANT) ¥~These items allow you to train faster and gain higher stats for the training session. The Members Gym gives the best boost in training stats compared to the other two gyms. Marriage ¥~Marriage: The option exists in Criminal Nations to get married. Marriage is beneficial for several reasons. It allows two players to work together and pool their cash to buy a bigger house, and both players train from the will on the larger house. Any two players in this game can be married, and gender only matters if you plan to have children in the game, which can be quite beneficial to your game play as well. In order to get married, on the Explore page you will see a link that says "Get Married." Click that link and enter the ID number for the player you wish to propose to. Once the player accepts the proposal, you will be married and both players will share the will from whoever has the largest house. (NOTE: This process can take a few minutes for the game to register the change.) Once you are married, there is an option to have children. It is for this reason that one player must be male and the other must be female, even if it requires a sex change in the game (the link to have a sex change is found on the left-side menu by clicking the Preferences link). Once the players are married, and one is male and the other is female, then you can go to the Explore page to find a link for Family Manager where you send a request to your partner to make a family. Once the partner accepts, then you will see in Family Manager a link to Create Baby, where you can name the child you wish to create. You can have two children under the age of 18 (they grow at the rate of a year per day). You must feed them as soon as they are born and enroll them into school (links found in Family Manager). Once the children reach the age of 18, they become employees who work for you and add a bonus to your stats. The mother will get the first child and the father the second child unless one partner does not have room or one partner has more employees than the other. In the event that one partner does not have room for employees or has more employees than the other partner, both employees go to the other partner. You can also send cash to your spouse and Love Notes. You do this by clicking the Manage link by their name on your home page. You can also view their money. ¥~BEWARE: If you divorce your partner, the person with the largest house will keep their house and you will go back to the house you owned prior to getting married.